A Tale of an Assassin
by Shinoryu
Summary: What if Sesshoumaru's meeting with Rin, allowing her to stay with him wasn't a coincidence? Sesshoumaru's tale of his past, the reason as to why he hates humans and his relationship with a human girl that he believes Rin is the reincarnation of.
1. My name is Sesshoumaru

Hi guys! This is my first fanfic so please don't be mean T-T

**Disclaimer: -** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters no matter how much I wish I did… I own the girl though but I don't own Rin… Hmm… This is making me confused…

My name is Sesshoumaru. I am the lord of the western land and what I detest the most, are human beings, until I met her in the wilderness when I thought that the darkness was finally going to consume me into their eternal doom. She saved my life and most importantly, understood me. But that did not end happily. That short term happiness I have ever experienced was taken away by a selfish human being. I yet again, hated humans, until the day she found me again. This is my story.

A cold wind blew gently over the battle ground filled with already rotting flesh as a tall figure limped across it and into the wilderness. The figure was a demon. The demon had long flowing silver hair that glistened in the moonlight. As he limped further and further into the darkness of the wilderness, the more he wondered about his survival.

'I do not think I can walk any further…' thought the demon. And with that, he collapsed under a large fir tree with flowers surrounding the area.

"Father! I am going to go to the forest!" called a young girl to her father.

"Alright Rinue. But be sure to be back before sunset. There are demons lurking out there," warned her father.

"I shall be! I promise!" called Rinue before waltzing towards the forest.

Rinue was a tall girl with brilliant blue eyes and long sleek black hair that came up to her knees. She wore a simple looking kimono and yet, it made her look good. The deep blue kimono made her eyes stand out and the design of lavenders was imprinted on the left side of her kimono on her shoulders.

Rinue ran into the forest and inhaling the scent of the damp wood and scented flowers that scattered all around the place. She walked deeper and deeper into the forest until she found her favourite tree. A large fir tree swayed as a gentle breeze blew as if it was greeting her as she stepped into view. She stepped in closer to the tree and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw a pool of blood sprawled around near the trunk of the tree. She mustered up all her courage and walked around the tree trunk, following the trail of blood which led her to the most gorgeous demon that she has ever seen. And he was dying.

"O… Oh my goodness. Are you alright?" asked Rinue softly kneeling down in front of the demon.

The demon looked at her with unseeing eyes as Rinue bent closer to have a look at his wound. She gasped as she saw a large pool of blood continually filling up from the deep gash in his right leg and arm.

"We have to get you treated right away!" exclaimed Rinue. "Stay right there! I will be back within moments!"

She dashed off deeper into the forest.

The demon closed his eyes and drifted off into a deep sleep. Sleep, something that he did not accomplish for the past few weeks.

'Where am I?' thought the Demon when he slowly opened his eyes and saw an unfamiliar roof above his head.

"Oh! You have awakened!" exclaimed an unfamiliar voice.

The Demon sat up slowly and looked at the girl that was washing blood off the matted pelt of his.

He glared at her and said, "Stop wasting your time. Go home."

"I shall, in good time. And I am not wasting my time. You are in help and it is my duty to help the needy," said Rinue continuing to wash the pelt.

"You help is not needed. Go and don't come back again," growled the Demon.

Rinue raised her eyebrow but she listened nevertheless. She picked up the wooden bucket of icy cold bloodied water and went outside dumping the water on the ground around the small hut surrounded with oaks and willows. She stepped back inside and hung the Demon's now clean pelt on a wooden railing near the window.

"You can stay here until your wound heals Demon. This place is safe. Only I know of its whereabouts," said Rinue straightening her kimono.

'She knew that I am a demon and yet she still saved me? She is a strange one,' thought the Demon.

"I shall be back tomorrow," said Rinue.

"Do not bother. I will not be here tomorrow," said the Demon coldly.

"We shall see then. According to my experiences, with an injury like that, even a demon would suffer a long healing time," commented Rinue.

The Demon glanced at her and then ignored her.

Rinue smiled to herself and placed a bunch of lavender into the vase that was on a small table in the middle of the room.

The Demon looked up smelling the flowers.

"The smell of lavenders should cover the smell of blood and must," said Rinue, pouring water into the vase.

The Demon stared at the flowers and looked at Rinue.

Rinue started for the door and just before she stepped out, she turned her head and gave the Demon a warm smile before skipping out of sight.

The smile that Rinue gave him made his heart skip a beat.

'What in the seven hells was that? ...I have never felt like this before…what is this feeling…'

The Demon shrugged the feeling off as if he were to be imagining it and drifted off into a deep sleep.

"Father! I'm home!" announced Rinue when she stepped in through the doors of her house.

"Ah Rinue! Good timing. We have visitors. Go get changed and come into the lounge as fast as you can," said her father coming out of the lounge when he heard her call.

"Visitors? Can I not just meet them as I am?" asked Rinue with a asking look on her face.

"No Rinue. Not like that. Change into something nicer," said her father with a frown.

"If I must," replied Rinue walking towards her room towards the back of their house.

Their house was huge. It was larger than any of the other houses in the village. Rinue's father was the head of the village so that was why they had such a large house. It was made out of stones and wood and here and there, there were precious stones embedded in the gaps between the stones in the walls. Rinue's room was at the back of the house where there was no window and the only way to get to her room was to walk through her maid and best friend Shiya's room.

"Rinue-sama, I have your kimono ready," said Shiya as she entered her room.

"Thank you Shiya," said Rinue smiling at her as she quickly got changed.

Once she got changed, she quickly rushed into the lounge and saw two men sitting on the floor opposite her father.

She had a really bad feeling about this. She looked at the two men. The older man looked as though he was in his fifties. He had long black and white hair from age that was pulled back in a pony tail and he had a stern look on his face. The other man however was young. He looked as though he was around about her age and perhaps a little older. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He looked nice but she didn't like him the minute she saw him.

Rinue's father smiled at her and beckoned her to come closer and told her to sit.

Rinue sat down next to her father and plastered a smile on her face and said, "Father, are these men the visitors that you mentioned earlier?"

"Precisely Rinue. This is Kimura Hitoshi and his son Kimura Hayato from the village not too far away from here," answered her Father with a grin on his face.

Rinue could already see where this was going. She knew that they were here to see her. To see if she was fit to be wedded to their precious son. She almost winced at that thought. She would rather die than to marry that man. All she could see in his eyes was greed and lust. Nevertheless, she still kept her smile in order not to disappoint her father.

"Rinue, you may go now. Hitoshi and I have some things to discuss," said her father dismissing her.

"Yes father," said Rinue. She bowed respectively before walking out of the lounge.

Once they were sure that Rinue was out of the room, they began talking in a low voice.

"Father, I would like her to be my bride," said Hayato with a straight face.

"Very well. Ryouta, my son has decided. When will the wedding be?" asked Hitoshi.

"Hitoshi, I have to ask my daughter whether she approves or not first! You can't just expect her to marry someone that she does not fancy…" began Ryouta but he was cut off.

"So you are saying that your daughter won't take a liking in my son!" demanded Hitoshi.

"No, that was not what I meant but what if she is not ready to be wedded yet?" asked Ryouta.

Hitoshi smirked and leaned in closer so only Ryouta could hear what he said. "I do not care whether she is ready or not. You must know that this marriage is very important to not only me but to you as well. This is the only way you can pay me back for that huge amount of money you borrowed from me twenty years ago. Or do you rather not pay back in anyway and tell the whole village about this little secret of yours?"

Ryouta's face went pale and then lowered his head in defeat.

"No… I will ask her later tonight," said Ryouta in dismay.

"That's right. It's the only way for you to continue living on in this village without shame," said Hitoshi smirking.

"No father! I will NOT marry him!" cried Rinue later on in the evening.

"Rinue! Listen to me. I am only thinking of what's best for you!" exclaimed Ryouta.

"You think that making me marry someone that I do not love is best for me? I cannot believe what you are saying father! I thought you understood me!" yelled Rinue.

"Rinue! Stop yelling! The whole village will hear you!" exclaimed Ryouta.

"I do not care! I will not marry him and I will not marry anyone that I do not approve of!" yelled Rinue. She grabbed a shawl and a blanket and stormed out of the front door.

"RINUE! COME BACK RIGHT THIS INSTANT! THERE ARE DEMONS OUT THERE!" yelled Ryouta frantically.

"I'd rather DIE than marry that hopeless man!" shouted Rinue and she ran into the forest.

Rinue ran as fast as she could into the forest.

'I can not believe my father is trying to force me to marry someone that I do not love!' thought Rinue angrily to herself.

She continued running deeper and deeper into the forest not knowing where she was going. She ran as tears ran out of her eyes uncontrollably. Then she tripped over the root of a tree.

She slowly got up but then froze. There was someone… something behind her. She slowly turned around and saw a huge beast with two large fangs and piercing red eyes. Her eyes widened in fear as the beast looked at her with hungry eyes and saliva dripped from its mouth. She backed up until she felt her back hit a thorny bush. She covered her head with her hands as the beast swiped its large claws at her. Blood dripped from her arm. She looked up at the beast that was coming closer by the seconds.

'What was I thinking running into the forest? I guess this is how it all ends…' thought Rinue as the beast raised its claws again. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for the claws to rip her into pieces but the hit never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the beast frozen in its stance. Then the beast let out a cry and fell onto the ground making the ground shake around her. She looked up when the ground settled again and saw a tall figure standing there in front of her, the moonlight glistening in his hair and his clothing dancing around with the wind. She slowly stood up and walked towards the figure. The figure turned around to walk away but Rinue stopped him.

"Wait!" she cried.

The Demon stopped walking and glanced back and saw Rinue standing behind him.

"Thank you," said Rinue.

"I did not save you. Its foul smell woke me up. That was all," said the Demon.

"Nevertheless, the end result is all that matters. Thank you," said Rinue again.

The Demon looked away and began walking again.

"You can not go out of this forest yet! Your body will not be able to take it," said Rinue touching him lightly on the arm as he continued to walk.

"I am fine. Do not waste your time. Go home," said the Demon.

"I will not go until I am assured that you have completely healed!" exclaimed Rinue jumping out in front of him.

"You fool. Do you think that you can stop me?" asked the Demon.

"Yes I do," answered Rinue.

"I will not hesitate to kill you," said the Demon.

"You will not kill me. If you kill me, why save me before hand?" demanded Rinue.

"I said I did not save you!" said the Demon forcefully.

"I do not believe you," said Rinue not moving.

The Demon stepped closer to her but then he grabbed his would and fell to his knees.

Rinue ran to his side straight away.

"I told you, you are not healed yet!" cried Rinue lying him down and pulling down his top. She worked quickly. She took off the bandage and then she took a pouch out of her kimono and pulled out a flax package from it. She opened the package and placed the contents on the wound and bandaged it up again with a new roll of bandage.

"Can you get up?" asked Rinue helping him up.

"I can do it myself," snapped the Demon standing up, only to fall on Rinue's shoulders.

"You need to rest whether you like it or not," said Rinue supporting him. "Come on."

The Demon leaned on her as she led him back to the hut. She lay him down on the straw mattress and placed the blanket she brought over him.

Neither of them talked and neither of them fell asleep.

"I'm glad you are alright," said Rinue quietly, breaking the silence.

The Demon didn't reply. He just looked out of the window at the full moon.

"What is your name?" asked Rinue.

The Demon looked at her and saw that she was sitting on the floor next to him, leaning against the wooden wall.

He then looked away and replied, "My name is Sesshoumaru."

A/N so…did you like it? … I'm sorry if it's really bad But it is my first fic so please have some sympathy and review! Oh! And noticed the name? RINue? Hehe!


	2. The Captured Rinue

YAY! Thanks for the reviews guys! HAPPY! Anyway, on with the story

DISCLAIMER: SOBS I don't own it… not yet anyway

"Shiya! Where is Rinue?" howled Ryouta.

"Sir, I do not know. She has not come back after she ran off last night," answered Shiya timidly.

"We need to find her. She NEEDS to be here. I have got a wedding to plan!" exclaimed Ryouta, frustrated.

"Sir, I do not think that Lady Rinue wants this marriage. Maybe that is why she ran away…" began Shiya.

"I know she does not want this but I do not have a choice! This is the only way to protect the village! And you should know that!" shouted Ryouta.

Shiya shut her mouth and didn't say another word.

"I am going to find her. No matter what it takes," said Ryouta and with that, he stormed out of the house to look for her in the village.

Once Shiya was sure that Ryouta was out of ear shot, she sighed in relief.

"Lady Rinue, you can come out now," said Shiya.

The wardrobe door opened and Rinue climbed out from it looking around to make sure that there wasn't anyone spying on them or anything.

"Thanks Shiya. What did he mean by me marrying that man is going to save the village?" asked Rinue.

"It is a long story My Lady. It is nothing of great importance. Must you leave us?" asked Shiya.

"Yes Shiya. I can not stay here with my father trying to force me to do something that I do not will," answered Rinue packing her things in a cloth sack.

"But where will you go?" asked Shiya.

"I can not tell you that. Not even to you. I am sorry Shiya," answered Rinue picking up the sack.

"I understand Lady Rinue. Please be safe," said Shiya helping her climb out of the window in Shiya's room.

"I will come back someday. But until then, farewell my friend," said Rinue gripping her friend's hand and then with one last look, she dashed into the forest.

"Good bye My Lady," said Shiya sadly.

Rinue walked deeper and deeper into the forest, picking medical herbs on her way until she finally reached the small hut that was camouflaged by the trees that surrounded it. She skipped towards the hut and then stepped inside only to see Sesshoumaru sleeping on the mattress. She stepped closer to the sleeping figure and sat down next to him.

'Such a beautiful thing,' thought Rinue unconsciously.

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and saw Rinue looking at him dreamily at his face.

Suddenly, realizing that he had woken up, she looked away quickly and blushed discreetly.

"Which one would you like?" asked Rinue holding up a fish and a rabbit.

"I do not need anything," said Sesshoumaru sternly looking away.

"You have to eat if you want to heal faster," said Rinue softly. "Which one?"

"Any. Human food does not suit me," said Sesshoumaru not looking at her.

Rinue just smiled and pulled out a knife from her basket and skinned the rabbit preparing it so it was edible.

"Here!" said Rinue handing him the rabbit on a stick, raw.

Sesshoumaru just looked at it.

"Thought you might like it better if it was raw," said Rinue.

"I will not eat like a beast in the wild," said Sesshoumaru looking away again.

Rinue laughed.

"What is so funny? I only said what I thought," said Sesshoumaru looking at her strangely.

"I am sorry, it is just that you finally told me what you want! I am so happy!" exclaimed Rinue wiping the tears from her eyes from laughing.

I was shocked then. I never would have thought that my words would humor someone yet make them glad. It was something that I did not attempt to do. This event allowed me to open up more to the woman that looked after me. I never would have thought that this would happen to me. Trusting someone, a human, it is something that is not unheard of but very rare in the demon world and of the human world. Love, such a weak word. That was what I thought before and thought again until I, Sesshoumaru experienced that bond for myself, finally realizing it for the first time when it was too late. Time went by and three summers went before my eyes as quick as wind. My wound has completely healed yet I stayed there, in that forest. Something kept me there and I was not sure what until that fateful day.

"Sesshoumaru, where are you going?" asked Rinue looking at him worriedly.

"Back to the Western Lands," answered Sesshoumaru. He stood up and made his way towards the door.

"Wait," said Rinue from behind him.

Sesshoumaru stopped walking and was shocked when he felt a pair of slim arms wrap around his waist from behind him and her head resting on his back.

"Promise me that you will come back," whispered Rinue so quietly that only he could've heard.

Sesshoumaru didn't say anything.

Rinue sighed and let him go.

"I shall be waiting for you," said Rinue smiling.

Sesshoumaru glanced back to look at her and then made his way out into the forest.

"Be safe!" called out Rinue.

Sesshoumaru just kept walking.

Rinue went back into the hut to retrieve her basket and then wondered into the forest, picking herbs. She then came to an open clearing where she heard howling of dogs and slaughtering. She ran up to the nearest tree and peered into the distance trying to see what was going on. She gasped at the sight. There were people. Humans with spears and swords, killing off demon dogs. In fact, they weren't even dogs, they were still little. Pups most likely. There was a war going on out there. And then she saw something that she wouldn't have minded if she didn't see. There was Hayato; the one man that she thought that she wouldn't have to see again was there in the front lines slaughtering all these innocent looking demon pups. Rinue couldn't watch anymore.

"STOP! STOP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" yelled Rinue dropping her basket and stopped Hayato's spear with her hear pin that was as sharp as a dagger.

"Rinue!" gasped Hayato. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"That was what I was going to ask you. What are you doing here, slaughtering these poor things?" demanded Rinue releasing his spear.

"What are you talking about my dear? These are demons. They deserve to die. They do not deserve to live in this human world of ours," said Hayato.

"What makes you the judge of them? They did nothing to you. How can you just come in here, invade their territory and slaughter them one by one?"

Then a demon pup leaped up and bit Rinue's arm making them bleed. She bent down and looked into the pup's eyes with a kind smile and said, "It is alright little one. No one is going to hurt you anymore." She stroked the pup's head. Then the pup's eyes softened and let go of her arm licking the wound gently as if it was sorry. Rinue petted him gently with a warm smile on her face.

"What in the world happened to you Rinue? You just suddenly disappeared three years ago and now I see that you have completely lost your mind! What have the demons done to you?" asked Hayato.

Rinue stood up, anger shining in her eyes.

"What demons? No one has done anything to me. And I have certainly not lost my mind!" answered Rinue coldly.

"What? Your father told me that a demon kidnapped you while you were sleeping!" said Hayato sounding surprised.

"Kidnapped me? I was certainly not kidnapped!" said Rinue.

"Then what happened? Your father had already agreed on our marriage and you suddenly disappeared! I was so worried," said Hayato stepping closer to Rinue putting a hand on her arm.

"Do not touch me!" yelled Rinue hitting his hand away instinctively.

Hayato looked shocked. His face then changed from shock to a hint of mild anger.

"You. Come with me right now," said Hayato grabbing Rinue's arm with a strong grip.

He ignored her struggles and pulled her firmly behind him.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" cried Rinue struggling to get away from his iron grips.

But the more she struggled, the tighter his grip became. He was hurting her and he knew it. But as far as she knew, he didn't care one bit.

He kept dragging her behind him deeper and deeper into the forest and soon, the sun began to sink beneath the horizon.

Rinue was beginning to get a little uneasy and fear began to rise from the bottom of her.

'Where is he taking me?' wondered Rinue.

Nevertheless, she followed him as he pulled her. Soon they came to a village that was very unfamiliar to her.

Suddenly, realization hit her.

'This is his village! He took me to his village! He wants to show everyone how brave he was to have saved me from the demons! I shall not let him take glory in something he did not do!' thought Rinue, determined.

The other men then left them when they came to a hut that was as large as Rinue's hut.

"Come," said Hayato pulling her into the hut.

"We are glad to have you back Hayato-sama," said a few maids when they stepped in.

He nodded and said, "Where is my father? I have a surprise for him,"

"Right this way sir," said the maid leading them into a private room near the back of the house.

Inside, Hitoshi was reading a scroll and seemed very preoccupied by it.

"Father," said Hayato as he went in and sat down on the ground opposite to his father.

"What is it son?" asked Hitoshi, his nose still stuck in the scroll.

"I have found Rinue," answered Hayato with a proud look on his face.

Hitoshi dropped his scroll instantly and stood up.

"Where is she?" demanded Hitoshi.

"Calm down father. She is right here," said Hayato. "Bring her in."

Hitoshi slowly sat down as he heard rustling outside his room.

Then two servants brought Rinue in, pulling her behind them and made her sit next to Hayato.

"Ah! Rinue! It has been a long time. And I am so glad that you are still good and alive!" exclaimed Hitoshi as she finally settled down.

"It is good to see you too sir," said Rinue with a blank expression on her face.

"It must have been hard for you seeing you were kidnapped by a demon! You must have been so terrified," said Hitoshi sounding sympathetic.

"I was not kidnapped sir," said Rinue calmly.

"Rinue! How dare you question my father's words! Your role is to answer his questions not to correct them!" growled Hayato.

Rinue didn't even flinch. She just kept a straight face and a blank expression.

"Now, now. It is quite alright Hayato. What do you mean you weren't kidnapped by demons? Your father told me that you were kidnapped by demons while you were sleeping," said Hitoshi.

"My father did not know sir. I was not kidnapped. I ran away," said Rinue.

"You ran away. From what exactly?" asked Hitoshi raising his eyebrows.

"I, ah, I was in danger of having to do something that I do not will," answered Rinue carefully looking at Hitoshi.

"And what is this something that you did not will?" asked Hitoshi.

"I did not wish to marry your son. And I still do not wish to," answered Rinue looking straight into Hitoshi's eyes.

Hitoshi smirked.

Hayato gasped at her answer and then pulled her out of the room.

"What are you doing?" asked Rinue and then Hayato hit her hard in her face making her fall to the ground.

"HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE ME IN FRONT OF MY FATHER?" yelled Hayato standing over Rinue threateningly.

"I do as I please Hayato. I am not yours."

Sesshoumaru was on his way back to the hut when he realized something strange. There was emptiness in that hut. He dashed into the hut and almost sighed in relief when he didn't detect any scent of blood. But Rinue was still missing. He followed her scent into the woods and then stopped when he smelt her blood lingering in the open space of the woods. He stepped into the open space observed his surroundings.

"Come out," said Sesshoumaru.

The little demon pup cowered out of his hiding and walked slowly towards Sesshoumaru.

"Tell me. What happened here?"

"You are not mine? We will see about that soon enough. Once we send a messenger to your father, he will arrange to marriage to be done right away," said Hayato triumphantly.

Sesshoumaru dashed through the forest, his blood boiling with anger within him. His eyes flashed red as he followed Rinue's scent.

'THEY WILL NOT TAKE HER. MINE!' growled the inner demon.

A/N YAY! Finished! Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Read and Review!


	3. Betrayal

I'm just too depressed to say much… Stupid school… Stupid homework… Stupid teachers… Mumble, mumble. Grumble, grumble. Thanks for the reviews and anyway, on with the story!

**DISCLAIMER:** It's not mine… I hate having to say that!

"Let me go Hayato!" cried Rinue as he pulled her across the village.

"I can not do that Rinue. I must take you to see the village priest in order for him to bless us for our marriage," said Hayato pulling her by the wrist towards the large temple that was standing in the middle of the village.

"I would rather be cursed than to marry a despicable man like you!" yelled Rinue trying her hardest to pull her hand away from his strong grasp. But there was no use. He was just way too strong. The more she tried to pull away, the stronger his grip became. He was hurting her.

Hayato didn't say anything and continued to pull her towards the temple that was getting closer and closer. He pulled her into the temple and roughly threw her onto the ground.

Rinue sat up and held her wrist which was now red and throbbing with pain.

"Monk! Get yourself in here right now if you know what is good for you!" growled Hayato.

There was silence. Then an old man with a black robe and large prayer beads hobbled into the area they were in and sat opposite Rinue and sighed.

"Always hasty as usual," said the Monk making himself comfortable.

"Hurry up and bless us now. We do not have a second to waste," said Hayato as he took his place next to Rinue.

"Aye, I shall. All in good time young master," said the Monk as he closed his eyes.

The Monk opened his mouth to say something when the earth shook greatly.

The Monk immediately opened his eyes and stood up.

Rinue fell onto the ground from the earthquake.

Then they heard screaming. Lots of screaming.

Hayato rushed outside to see what was going on and he gasped.

Rinue followed him out in a matter of seconds. She gasped as well at what she saw. There was a gigantic dog demon thrashing everything and everyone that got in his way. People came out with spares and swords and tried to attack the demon. They were foolish for even trying. The demon swiped his huge claws and crushed their bones and buildings in one swipe. The demon howled.

"Sesshoumaru…" began Rinue. She then ran towards the commotion.

"Rinue! Get back here!" cried Hayato as he raced after her. But she was already way ahead of him and a few villagers pulled him back.

"Hayato-sama! You can not go there! The demon is uncontrollable!" cried one of the villagers.

"Rinue is over there! I have to get her!" yelled Hayato struggling to get away.

"Hayato-sama! It is no use! You will get killed as well!" exclaimed another villager who was holding him back.

Rinue ran as fast as she could towards the demon and when she was close enough she stopped.

"Sesshoumaru!" called Rinue.

The demon stopped and looked at Rinue with his red eyes. The anger ceased when he looked down at Rinue.

"I am not going to leave you Sesshoumaru," said Rinue. "Not even if death parts us."

Sesshoumaru just continued to look at her.

Rinue smiled softly and stepped up to the demon and pressed her body against his left front leg.

"I will stay with you forever," said Rinue quietly.

Sesshoumaru was about to change back when he felt a sharp pain in his right leg. He howled with pain and swung his claws.

Hayato pulled the sword out as Sesshoumaru swung his claws and landed on a demolished room.

As Sesshoumaru brought his claws up to kill Hayato, Rinue jumped in between with her arms spread out.

"Do not do this Sesshoumaru!" cried Rinue. "Please, can we just go home?"

Sesshoumaru dropped his claws and changed back, falling onto the ground.

Rinue immediately ran to his aid.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru. And I am so sorry you got hurt. It is my entire fault," said Rinue helping him to stand up.

"Rinue! What are you doing? You can not just leave with that filthy demon that kidnapped you! He is worthless. He is deceiving you!" yelled Hayato.

Rinue set Sesshoumaru against a tree and stormed up to Hayato and slapped him across his face. Anger was reflecting from her eyes.

"HOW DARE YOU HAYATO! YOU ALREADY HURT HIM! IS THAT NOT ENOUGH FOR YOU?" demanded Rinue.

Hayato looked at her with shock. He was so surprised that she had the courage to hit him that he couldn't say anything.

"Farewell Hayato. We will never see each other again," said Rinue and with that she turned and walked towards Sesshoumaru and walked away with him.

"Are you alright?" asked Rinue as she looked at his wounds.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her. He continued walking.

They continued walking and then stopped next to the river and they both sat down gazing at the full moon above them.

"Why," said Sesshoumaru all of the sudden.

"Why what?" asked Rinue looking at him.

"Why did you not just allow me to kill him?" asked Sesshoumaru, his eyes were distant.

"Because I did not want anymore bloodshed," answered Rinue.

"He hurt you and yet you stand up for him. Why?" asked Sesshoumaru.

"Revenge. It is something that corrupts a living being's heart. To allow you to kill him would have been a sort of revenge for me," said Rinue looking into the distance.

Sesshoumaru glanced at her.

"It is true that I detest him and I would rather be pulled into the depths of hell rather than to be bound with him for life. I too thought that maybe it would have been a wise idea to let you kill him and I would never have to put up with the fear of seeing him again, but then I realized that if you had killed him, they will come after you for sure. His father Hitoshi would do anything to get rid of person that killed his son. He is that kind of man. He will even sell his soul to the devils in order to get rid of you… and I do no want that," said Rinue looking up at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru turned to look at her.

"I will not survive a single day without you…"said Rinue quietly.

Sesshoumaru felt himself lean in closer towards Rinue and Rinue slowly closed his eyes as his lips came nearer to hers.

I did not know what she was saying and I did not know what was happening to me. I could not believe what happened. It was something I had never thought of. I had never imagined it would happen. This was the one moment of my life that I could have considered it being happy. But happiness is something that can not be kept for a long time unless a large amount of sacrifices are made previously. This was the case for me; this happiness was a momentary thing. It was soon taken away and was not given back to me for three hundred and fifty years. Because of this event, I yearned for power. More power and more strength in order to fulfill a promise.

Shiya was lost in the forest. She had come out during daylight in search of herbs. Her master Ryouta had fallen sick with a slight fever and was in need of medicine. And now it was dark. She had been wondering around the forest for the entire night, not being able to take a second of rest in the fear of demons. She walked around in the dark forest being as quiet as she could be. She was surprised that she had made it this far without seeing a single demon in sight. She was thirsty and was in desperate need of water. She stumbled and fell as she tripped over some root from a large oak tree and then she heard the sound of a stream. She picked herself up from the ground and walked quickly towards the sound of water. When she got to the stream, she was delighted. But she froze at the sight she saw.

Sesshoumaru leaned in even closer, closer until his lips gently touched hers and he closed his eyes.

Shiya gasped at the sight. She could not believe it. She knew that her mistress had run away from the village three years ago and the reason of it all. After all, she was her best friend even though she was just a maid. But she began to feel anger rise from the bottom of her heart. She detested demons. They were nothing but a race of killers to her. They had killed her entire family leaving her all alone in this big wide world.

'How can Lady Rinue be so foolish?' wondered Shiya. 'She has absolutely no idea what she is doing. Can she not see that he is a demon that is deceiving her? How can she just allow them to be near her? She knows what demons did to my family. She will not understand how I feel unless she suffers the same suffering as I did. After all those years of telling her about those times, she did not heed any of my warnings? Did she just think that they were some kind of joke?'

Shiya was outraged She felt so betrayed. She thought that she could trust her mistress but apparently that was not so. She left the area as quietly as she could and went back the way she came, finding her path again as the first rays of sunlight hit the horizon.

Rinue pulled away as much as she didn't want to because of lack of air. She smiled at Sesshoumaru timidly and leaned against his shoulder, wrapping his pelt around herself. Sesshoumaru looked into the distance as she fell into a deep sleep.

Rinue woke up and found that something warm was enveloping her small frame. She turned her head and found Sesshoumaru lying against a tree and she was lying against him with his pelt loosely around her shoulders. She moved to get up.

"What are you doing?"

Rinue froze and turned her head to see that Sesshoumaru was awake and was looking at her.

"I ah… I was trying to go drink some water," answered Rinue.

Sesshoumaru looked away and let her go.

She left his warm embrace and towards the stream she bent down and scooped up some of the fresh water from the stream into her hand and drank it. It soothed her and it quenched her thirst.

"Rinue."

Rinue spun around and saw Sesshoumaru standing behind her.

"What is it Sesshoumaru?" asked Rinue looking up at him with a smile on her face.

"Will you become this Sesshoumaru's mate?"

Shiya walked into the house and handed the herbs to the village priestess.

"Can I see Ryouta-sama?" asked Shiya.

The priestess nodded her head and said, "Only for a short while though. He needs to rest."

Shiya quickly nodded her head and hurried into Ryouta's room in the back.

Shiya quietly entered Ryouta's room and saw him sleeping on the mattress. She sat down next to him as quietly as she could. Then Ryouta stirred and opened his eyes.

"I… I am sorry my lord," said Shiya.

"It is quite alright Shiya," said Ryouta.

"How are you feeling my lord?" asked Shiya.

"Not very well unfortunately," answered Ryouta.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" asked Shiya.

Ryouta was silent for a while and then he spoke. "Yes there is one thing you can do for me Shiya."

"What is it my lord?" asked Shiya.

"I would like to see my daughter," said Ryouta.

Shiya looked at him with a sad look in her eyes.

Ryouta did not notice her emotions and carried on, "I miss her so dearly. If I had known that she would have run away, I would not have forced her to marry Hayato… But I am dying Shiya. I know I am. No matter what the priestess and other villagers say, I know my body best and I know that I do not have long to live."

Shiya broke down right then. She cried and cried and couldn't stop.

"What is wrong Shiya?" asked Ryouta looking very concerned.

"I just… I just… I will find her for you Ryouta-sama! I will find her for you!" cried Shiya crying her heart out.

"Thank you Shiya. It will mean the world to me," said Ryouta and he closed his eyes to sleep.

Shiya dried her tears and then walked out of the room and out of the village.

Rinue looked at Sesshoumaru with her mouth wide open. She could not believe her ears.

Sesshoumaru continued to look at her with the same cold expression waiting for her answer.

Rinue thought she was going to cry in happiness and then she said, "Yes. I will Sesshoumaru." Tears were shining in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru stepped towards and wrapped his arms around her.

It was sunset when Shiya finally saw her destination coming into view. A village.

She carried on walking until she came to the gates of the village. Then she gasped at the sight. The place was torn to pieces the buildings were in ruins and there were injured people lying everywhere with a few healthy people rushing around to attend to the patient's every need.

"Excuse me… what happened here?" asked Shiya timidly to one of the villagers that past her.

"A demon was what happened here," answered the villager then running to an injured man who was crying out in pain.

Shiya looked around and found the person she was looking for.

"Shiya! What are you doing here?" asked the person that she walked towards.

"I need you help," answered Shiya.

"What do you need?" asked the man.

"I need you to get Rinue for me," answered Shiya.

"You know where she is?" asked the man sounding surprised.

Shiya nodded her head and said, "I do. But I need you to get her and take her back to our village. Her father is dying and wants to see her one last time."

"Alright. But what do I get out of it?" asked the man.

"You can have your marriage that you wanted," answered Shiya.

The man smirked and said, "And Shiya, I thought she was your best friend."

"She WAS. She has betrayed me by befriending a demon!" exclaimed Shiya.

He grinned and said, "I told you not to befriend anyone there. But you would not listen. Now are you willing to believe me?"

"Yes Hayato, I believe you now," answered Shiya in defeat.

"Good. After all, we were the ones that brought you up." said Hayato. "You can never find real friends in that village Shiya. You have betrayed them as well."

**A/N** So… what do you guys think? I got that best friend betray best friend thing from my own experience… I felt so upset after that… But I'm over that now! I'm all happy now… oh apart from school starting I won't write anymore until I get more reviews so if you want to read more then please review!


End file.
